


Blasphemous Bliss

by NamelesslyNightlock, Rabentochter



Series: This Was A Bad Idea (but we know what we're doing) [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Angel Loki (Marvel), Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Attraction, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Curiosity, Demon Tony Stark, Demon Wings, Dirty Talk, Fallen Angels, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pillow Talk, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony went into the bar looking for a good time, but he'd barely passed the threshold when he felt an instinctive urge to flee– because the presence of an angel never means anything good. Not to a demon, at any rate.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: This Was A Bad Idea (but we know what we're doing) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388356
Comments: 28
Kudos: 352
Collections: Tenebrific's Finished Fics





	Blasphemous Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts).



>   
>    
>  🎉🎈Happy Birthday Jojo! 🎈🎉

Tony went into the bar looking for a good time.

For a demon, of course, a good time was usually not very difficult to find, and bars were always a good place to look. They were full of both the joyful and the desperate, and to Tony– either offered a form of release.

But he’d only taken one single step over the threshold when he felt it, and he near turned and walked straight back out with nigh a second thought.

A tingle up his spine, a pure primal fear that had been instilled in every creature forged by the hands of– well, of _Her._ A horror that was only heightened amongst those of Hell, that coursed through Tony’s veins and forced his body into that precarious panic of fight or flight.

_Angel._

The thought was a hiss, a warning, an _instinct–_ and in that moment, Tony wanted nothing more than to _flee._

Well, fuck. If there was an angel in the bar, it couldn’t be there for anything good. Angels rarely were. They were no doubt hunting some poor soul who’d stepped on the wrong side of an impossible line, ready to drag them into a punishment worse than anything Tony had ever dealt. And given Tony’s abilities when it came to crafting the most perfect tortures imaginable… that was certainly saying something.

Oh, for the love of Lucifer, Tony thanked fate every day that he had not been born an angel.

But angels could be as vicious as they were virtuous, and Tony was _not_ in the mood to tangle with one.

He’d just go to another bar, no problem—

But then just as he turned, Tony saw something out of the corner of his eyes– and he could not help it.

He was drawn back in.

Angels, you see, have something of a glow to them. It’s not just the instinctive fear that’ll have a demon turning away– it’s the blinding light of them, the awfully ridiculous _radiance_ that humans could only vaguely see. It was a good battle tactic, Tony would give them that, but– it also meant they were _terrible_ at sneaking, something Tony had always thought was both hilarious and exactly what they deserved.

But the figure leaning over the pool table, carefully lining up a shot…

Well, he was definitely an angel, Tony could _feel_ it. But his glow, his radiance– his _halo_ was gone.

Tony blinked, and took a small step further into the bar– the _opposite_ direction to the one in which he should be going.

But…

Other than Lucifer and his generals Tony had never even seen a fallen angel, and even those had been from a distance. Still, he knew their names, from Azazel to Samael, from Belial to Crowley– Tony thought he knew them _all._

But he didn’t know this one.

_Impossible._

And Tony was drawn in by the mystery as much as by the look of sharp determination in those green eyes as the angel stared down his cue, preparing to take his shot.

He was like no angel Tony had ever seen, and not just due to his lack of halo– though that in itself was more than interesting _._ No, it was… something more about the way he held himself, void of the usual stiff superiority that angels usually possessed. It was the way that when he made the perfect shot and landed the black ball in a corner pocket, he turned and reached for the pile of cash on the edge of the table—

And the way that when one of the drunk humans tried to stop him, the angel calmly, quickly, and _smoothly_ snapped the cue on the edge of the pool table and held the splintered end of it to the man’s throat, his expression still blank save the jagged touch of a lethal smirk.

Tony swallowed.

Yes, there was something very _wrong_ with this angel, and fuck but Tony wanted to know more.

 _Curiosity_. It was going to be the death of him, one day.

Cash in hand, the angel moved away from the pool table and toward a dark corner of the room, apparently unaware of – or simply not caring about – the way that the whole bar had gone deathly silent.

But the noise soon started up again, as it always did– and Tony took the chance to slink between the tables, making his way toward the back corner with a stealth that no angel could ever have matched.

Well… except, perhaps, for this one.

Still, the angel did not seem to notice his approach until Tony was already sitting in the chair opposite, green eyes snapping up only as Tony tapped his nails upon the tabletop.

“Not a good idea,” the angel whispered, his voice low and seeped in far more darkness than any herald of Heaven would ever be allowed. “I do not wish to be disturbed.”

“A bar in the mortal realm might not have been your best choice, then,” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders with more nonchalance than he was feeling.

Those green eyes narrowed– and then the angel’s lips curled into a smirk, something tense and _annoyed_ more than it was violent or expectant.

“Interesting,” the angel whispered lowly. “Now what _is_ someone of your… _nature_ doing in a place like this?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Tony said. And then, because he never had been able to control his own tongue, he added– “Although, I suppose it’s not so strange, for someone of your… _status.”_

Rather than the aggression Tony probably should have been expecting, the angel actually– _laughed._ “Interesting indeed,” he said– his voice a little lighter than before. “I assume, then, that you were here looking for a deal?”

“Maybe.” Tony shrugged, though his gaze remained sharp. “I was just looking for some _fun,_ actually. Whatever form it came in.”

The angel leaned forward a little, eyes still gleaming with interest. “No preference at all?” he asked, voice dropping once more. “No _desire_ in your mind?”

Tony felt a shiver run through his body, the adrenaline from being so close to an angel twisting from fear and turning into something _else_ entirely.

This angel– well, Tony had been right from the start. He really _was_ something else, something different, something… intriguing.

And, one truth had remained the same since Tony had taken that step into the bar—

He wanted to know _more._

He caught himself matching the angel’s smirk, his eyes darkening until they were _entirely_ black as night as he leaned forward himself.

“Perhaps,” he breathed. “Why, did you have something in mind?”

The angel’s gaze darted between Tony’s eyes and his lips. “Oh,” he replied. “I do believe I could think of something.”

They left their corner without any of the patrons noticing, both as swift and as quiet as shadows. They moved through the streets quick as a thought, didn’t bother to speak to the receptionist as they darkened the door of a hotel. The wall of the elevator became stained with Tony’s sweat as he was pressed against it, the angel’s hands either side of his head, sweet breath dancing over his skin as teeth dragged across his throat—

And only moments later he was pressed into a mattress, the angel straddling his hips and grinding down upon him. Tony gasped and his fingers clenched first in the expensive sheets and then in the angel’s ironically black shirt, near tearing the material as bolts of arousal shot through him. The angel’s expression was _wicked,_ and alighted something in Tony that had him baring his teeth with half a growl. He pressed his hips up, tugged the angel down with his grip on the shirt—

Their lips met in a blaze of hellfire, their moans pressed into each other’s mouths as their hips continued to grind together, both of them hard and aching.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Tony gasped as the angel rocked them together just _so_ – and he pulled so hard at the angel’s shirt that it tore, the material pulling right from the angel’s body.

And okay, so usually Tony wouldn’t find such _heavenly_ perfection appealing but—

_Shit—_

The angel was smirking when Tony’s gaze lifted back up– and then he was tearing at Tony’s shirt in turn. The angel leaned down to tangle their lips and tongues once again as their fingers tugged at belts and buttons, shoving pants over hips and freeing swollen cocks. Tony couldn’t help eying the angel’s erection, his ass already clenching at the sight of just how _large_ it was– and then he couldn’t help but wrap his fingers around it, giving it a hard, firm stroke.

The angel moaned, his eyes closing– and Tony kept going, pumping his hand up and down and swiping his thumb over the head. He used the chance to shove the angel back, to push so that _he_ was the one on top, though he remained down between the angel’s legs. The angel spread them willingly, wantonly, putting himself on display—

And, well. Tony’d already mentioned how he couldn’t always control his tongue, right?

One hand still stroking the angel’s cock, Tony used the other to spread the angel’s buttocks before leaning down and dragging his forked tongue over the angel’s hole. He heard a moan, he felt a shudder– so he did it again, and again, and then he circled the flat of his tongue over that flaring pucker with a moan of his own. Fingers tugged harshly at his hair but Tony didn’t want to stop. He looked up with black eyes as he pressed the forked tip of his tongue inside the angel, his own cock weeping pre-cum between his legs as he allowed himself to _revel_ in what he was doing, thinking how he was licking the ass of an _angel,_ spiting everything that everyone up _there_ stood for.

His moans deepened as the pull on his hair grew stronger, the pain sharp– and he lifted his head only to lick up the angel’s cock instead before wrapping his lips around the tip and taking it all in his mouth.

The angel hissed, then _swore—_

And Tony swallowed just the once before leaning back, his lips pulling into a dangerous smirk as soon as that cock left them.

He’d made an angel _swear._ What a perfect accomplishment.

The angel’s hair was sticking to his forehead, his skin gleaming with sweat. But the look in his eyes was dangerous as he shoved Tony back—

And then he was holding Tony’s hands over his head, leaning down and catching Tony’s lower lip between his teeth, tugging before letting go. 

“You like this, don’t you?” the angel hissed, and at first– Tony couldn’t help but think that it was a rather stupid question. The intensity with which his cock was throbbing between his legs was evidence enough of how much he was _enjoying_ this– but then the angel kept talking, and all semblance of coherent thought left Tony’s head. “You _like_ that I’m an angel, that this is _not_ allowed.”

“So do you,” Tony replied, voice little more than an ardent gasp. “An angel, fucking a demon—”

“Oh,” the angel whispered harshly, “I am hardly fucking you _yet.”_

Tony’s hips bucked as a finger slid between his asscheeks, pressing toward his hole. It was slick with lube that Tony hadn’t seen appear, and the knowledge that the angel must have used the powers given to him from up above to do _that_ only made the press against his hole all the more titillating. He writhed as the tip of that finger circled his entrance, he cursed as it did nothing else—

“For fuck’s sake, angel,” Tony snarled. “ _Fuck me,_ fuck me like you mean it—” 

“My name,” the angel hissed, teeth grazing the shell of Tony’s ear– “Is _Loki.”_

Tony’s back arched as Loki’s finger finally thrust inside him, and the name that fell from his lips in a cry was the one he had only just learned. He might have told the other his name in return at some point, but– that finger twisted inside him for a moment, then pulled out and thrust back in. And then it _curled,_ finding and pressing against his prostate, and oh shit but—

It was adrenaline, it was fire, it was _sin_ all rolled into one– everything Tony adored, everything that called to the very core of his being. He felt like he was coming apart, like he was being remade—

And that was only with Loki’s fingers. 

A second digit had pressed into him at some point, Tony simply too utterly lost to the feeling to have realised when– but he _felt_ it, he felt the stretch, the perfect burn as Loki fucked him on fingers that had once done the work of God—

And, _oh,_ but—

Even through the haze of pleasure, through everything that he was feeling, there was still one thing that Tony wanted right down to his bones. 

“Let them go,” Tony gasped, “ _Show me.”_

Loki didn’t need to ask to know what Tony meant– his pupils blew wide, his lips parted. 

“You don’t mean that,” he whispered. “They’re—”

“I know that you’re fallen,” Tony said. “I know what that _means._ I don’t care, I just want to see them, let me—”

Tony’s words cut off as two large wings unfurled from Loki’s back, stretching from rolling shoulder blades, sliding from the pocket of the universe in which Loki had been hiding them from mortal eyes. They gleamed as black as night, as dark as the deepest shadow, they stood as the very opposite of everything an angel was _supposed_ to be. And Tony’s eyes widened at the sight of them, staring, _wanting._

“ _Oh,”_ he whispered. “You’re fucking gorgeous—”

And at that, Loki’s fingers pulled out of him, and before Tony could even start to feel the emptiness they were replaced with a hard thrust and a guttural moan. 

Tony’s shoulders were shoved hard into the bedding as Loki thrust into him, giving him no time to adjust. Tony’s legs wrapped around Loki’s hips, slipping in the slick of his exertion, feathers brushing over his legs in a heightened sensation that continued to tear him apart. Loki’s hair dropped down over his shoulder and his teeth bared in a snarl, wings arched over them both—

And Tony had never felt anything like it, the surge of desire, arousal, pleasure– the spark that fired across his skin, that ached in his muscles, that burned in his cock as it bounced between them with every thrust. He reached for it, stroking himself in a rhythm that matched Loki’s, eyes falling closed as his mouth fell open—

“ _No,”_ Loki hissed, sounding so very close in every sense of the word. “No, you will _look_ at me.”

Tony forced his eyes back open to find Loki right above him, green gaze staring right into his own, Loki’s hands buried in the bedding either side of Tony’s head. And Tony realised– Loki was enjoying this just the same as Tony was, he wanted to see the black of Tony’s eyes, to be reminded that he was fucking a demon of _Hell—_

And, well. 

If that was what Loki wanted, Tony would damn well fucking give it to him. 

Using all the strength he could muster Tony pushed himself up on an elbow, let go of his own cock and pulled Loki down with a hand in his hair, crashing their lips together in an ugly kiss. Then, with a hiss into the other’s mouth, Tony focused on the flesh at his shoulder blades and forced it _back_ so that his own wings exploded from his skin– and then he used the force of them to rock them both backward. He kept his legs around Loki’s waist so that Loki was kneeling, hands locked around the small of Tony’s back while Tony still straddled Loki’s lap, Loki’s cock still inside him. 

Loki’s eyes were on Tony’s wings– and Tony _knew_ they were impressive with their wide wingspan, leathery texture and clawed tips. But no one, _no one_ had looked at them the way that Loki was, his eyes burning with heat. It was more than enough to have Tony pressing up on his legs, pulling almost all the way off Loki’s cock– and then, when he felt the stretch of the head at his entrance, Tony sunk back down with a moan that they both shared. From there they moved together– more slowly than before at first as they both got used to the position, but then increasing their pace until they were fucking hard and fast again, Tony’s legs burning but– for the love of everything unholy it was one of the best experiences of his fucking _life._

Loki was– he just didn’t _stop,_ and Tony found himself trying to hold on, feeling on the brink of losing himself, unable to stop stroking his cock for the feel of utter ecstasy but every stroke had him biting his lip, losing control– and every time Loki’s cock hit his prostate he moaned, cursed, cried Loki’s name and tried to make it last as long as he could—

But then Loki shifted one of his hands to press against the base of Tony’s wing, his fingers digging into leathery skin where Tony was rarely touched. He came hard, his cock spilling hot cum over their chests, his vision all but whiting out from the delayed and explosive orgasm. But still he shifted one hand, buried it into warm feathers, and then Loki was coming as well, cock jerking inside Tony and prolonging Tony’s orgasm, the pair of them clinging to each other through their pleasure. 

They fell on the mattress together, facing each other, utterly exhausted– wings splayed out behind them, bodies soaked in sweat. They were both panting, both exhausted, both sated and content. And they just… stared, gazes sliding over everything that made them opposites, eyes almost drifting closed before opening again to take in one more detail. 

Tony felt like he could sleep for a week, but he doubted Loki would still be there when he woke– and he wanted this moment seared into his mind. He’d been thoroughly fucked by an angel, and—

Ah, shit. _Okay_. 

So Tony was capable of swallowing pride when the result was something like _this._

“Hey, Lokes?” Tony said, his mind too fogged to bother with the whole two syllables. “That was fun.”

The angel snorted, and rolled his eyes. It was such an odd thing for an angel to do. Tony _loved_ it. 

“Yes,” Loki agreed. “I assume you are about to ask whether we will do it again?”

“You assume a lot of things,” Tony commented. Then he grinned lazily, and shifted a little closer– just managing to press up on a somewhat unsteady elbow to lean over the angel, one wing shifting over them both to brush against dark feathers. “But… yes. _I_ assume you’ll be on Earth for a while?”

“I find it holds far more interest than any other realm,” Loki replied, his voice low. “Perhaps we shall see each other again.” 

Tony matched the angel’s smirk– then pressed their mouths together for a moment before falling back into the pillows. 

“Yeah,” he grinned. _“Perhaps.”_

Oh, Tony was under no misconceptions. He _knew_ that angels could be as volatile as they were virtuous, and he hardly expected a promise to be kept. This one, though… this angel was certainly _different_ , and—

Tony’s lip curled. 

He’d gone into the bar looking for a good time. 

He’d found a fallen angel. 

And no matter what happened the following morn, he knew… he would be able to find _both_ of those things once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the art on tumblr [here.](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/617861260112986112/blasphemous-bliss-with-quietlyapocalyptic)


End file.
